LOTM: Burning Sun S3 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving back at the house through a portal) Daniel: Guys! Adriana: We're home! (Talon, Kiendra, the two infant sisters and Jamie all walk out) Kiendra: Hey guys! Jamie: Amanda! (Jamie jumps into Amanda's arms) Amanda: Aw hey kiddo. Jamie: *giggle* Oliver: Hey, where's Xylia at? Jason: Huh? Oh, hold on. Xylia, you can come in now! (Xylia slowly enters the portal, without a human disguise) Xylia: Is it safe? Talon: ??? Kiendra: Whoa! Xylia: O-Oh uhh, hi there! Talon: Who is she?? ???: She's so pretty! Daniel: Oh, this is Xylia, the Goddess of Nature. And her boyfriend, Jason Kellons. Talon: Boyfriend?? Jason: Yep! Talon: Wow. Jason: Xylia where's your human disguise? Xylia: I uhhh, I don't have one on standby. Daniel: You don't? Xylia: No. I don't usually visit the mortal realm that often. Adam: Ah. Talon: Jeez, someone's gonna attract some of the males' attention. Kiendra: Yeah. Xylia: Well, I promise that I- Jamie: Man, you're hot! Jason:............ Talon and Kiendra:....... Amanda:.......Ummmm..... Daniel: Awkward... Xylia: Oh my.. a baby saying that.... Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Jason: D-Don't worry sweetie! Remember, these guys need help with their home! Talon; Speaking of which. We finally got started on the nest out in the woods. Kiendra: Yep! If she's really a Nature Goddess, she could spruce it up a bit with some sweet decor! Xylia: Hmmm, that could be nice. Kiendra: Sweet! Come with us then! (The group follows Kiendra and Talon out to the woods where a nest is seen being constructed) Daniel: Whoa...! Talon: Yep. Everyone is working hard huh? Adam: This is amazing! Oliver: I've heard Targhuls were fast workers, but this is impressive! Xylia: U-Umm, this isn't gonna hurt the forest is it? Kiendra: Oh no no! Talon: Not one bit. Xylia: Phew. Jason: Don't worry sweetie. The forest is going to be a-okay! Xylia: That's good. And because of this I'd be glad to help out. Kiendra: Thanks so much! Jamie: Thank you hot lady! Everyone:...………… Amanda: Jamie you really need to stop. Jamie: It's a compliment! Daniel:..... Kiendra:.....Anyway, can you give us a hand with making this place more natural? Xylia: Sure can! Talon: Awesome! Kiendra: Show us what you can do then! Xylia: Right. (Xylia goes and steps into the center of the nest) Xylia:..... Jason: I get a feeling we might wanna give her some room for this. Amanda: Yeah that might be a good idea. Talon: Back away everyone! (The Targhuls in the nest all step away) Xylia:.....*Blows out*...Here we go. (Xylia puts her foot down on the ground, causing grass and flowers to start spreading across the nest's floor) Kiendra: Ooooo! Jamie: Wow! (The flora starts spreading around the nest more and more, eventually making the nest seem more natural looking and beautiful rather than fleshy and exposed) Targhul #1: Whoa! Targhul #3: Holy crap, that was amazing! Targhul #5: The nest looks so gorgeous now! Kiendra: This is amazing! Talon are you seeing this!? Talon: Yeah! Its unlike anything I've seen before! Jamie: Wow! Our home is AWESOME!! Amanda: Yeah it is Jamie! Jason: Awesome work Xylia! Xylia: Heh, thanks sweetie. Jason: *Smile* (Adriana's two infants are then seen crawling onto Xylia's shoulders) ???: So COOL!! ???: Thank you so much nature lady! Adriana: ??? (Adriana notices the infants aren't with her) Adriana: Wha-? Xylia: *giggles* Oh it's nothing kiddos. I do this kind of stuff for a living! ???: Wow! Adriana: Lily, Elizabeth! What're you doing? Daniel: Hm?? Adriana: Oh, that's what I named them! Elizabeth: We're thanking the nature lady! Lily: Yeah! She did awesome! Xylia: Aww you two are so sweet. Elizabeth: Thanks! Adriana: *Smile* Xylia: Do you two have parents? Lily: We're Adriana's kids! Xylia: Huh?? Elizabeth: She adopted us! Xylia: Oh! Oh okay! Jason: Yeah humans sometimes adopt Targhul infants. My friends from the Defenders are the perfect example. Scorch: *Voice* Some of the girls in the Defenders have a weird obsession with the infants. Xylia: I can probably understand why. (Xylia tickles Elizabeth under her chin) Xylia: These guys are actually kinda adorable! Elizabeth: *Giggles* Adam: Hey watch out Jason! Xylia might wanna adopt some kids now! Jason: I mean I certainly wouldn't be against it if she did. Xylia: Hey maybe I might, you never know. Jason: Heh, yeah. Xylia: Alright you two, crawl on back down. Lily: Okay! (The two crawl off Xylia and return to Adriana) Xylia: I have to say this visit is going much better then I thought it would. Jason: Yeah. Adam: Sure is! Xylia: *Smiles* Jason: And hey, maybe we might end up finding an infant for you while we're here. Xylia: Maybe. And maybe they'll like nature as much as I do! Kiendra: Wait, like nature? Xylia: Yeah. Kiendra:.....Hold on, follow me. Xylia: Hm? Kiendra: I think I might have an infant for you. Xylia: *Gasp* Really?! Kiendra: Really. Xylia: Awesome! (Xylia follows Kiendra to the nursery) Kiendra: Right in here. (Xylia enters the nursery) Xylia: *Gasp* (Xylia soon notices it right away. A female infant in the corner of the room seemingly tending to a few flowers) ???: *Smiling* Kiendra: You see her? Xylia: Awww look at her! She's caring for the flowers! Jason: She's like a cute little gardener. Kiendra: Go on. Introduce yourself. Xylia: Right! (Xylia goes and slowly walks up to the infant) ???: There we go! You little guys should be all watered up by now! Xylia: Umm, *Clears throat* ???: Hm? *Turns around* WHOA!! (The infant looks up at Xylia) Xylia: Hey there kiddo! ???: Ooooo! Xylia: How's it going? Is this your little garden? ???: It sure is! Xylia: Hm. (Xylia crouches down on one knee and looks at the flowers) Xylia: Cute. ???: Whoa! (Xylia sees the infant looking at her attire) ???: Are these clothes made of actual plants? Xylia: That they are. ???: Wow! Even these anklets and wristbands you got are plants too! Xylia: Indeed they are. ???: I've never seen someone wear plant clothing before. Xylia: I'm sure. *Looks back at the garden* I have to say, you are doing pretty well with these flowers. ???: Y-You really think so? Xylia: Yep. The flowers have some pointers on what you could improve on, but you are doing very well given your age. ???: Wait, they have pointers?? Xylia: Yes. ???: How do you know that?? Xylia: Because kiddo, I'm the Goddess of Nature. ???: *Gasp* Y-You are!? Xylia: Indeed. ???: S-So you can understand the flowers? Xylia: That and much much more. ???: Whoooooooa…… Xylia: Speaking of which. (Xylia turns and sits in front of the infant) ???: ?? Xylia: How about you let me take you in as my own? ???: Huh? Y-You wanna adopt me? Xylia: Sure! My forest could use a little gardener like you! ???: W-Wow... That's.... A Goddess wants to adopt me??? Xylia: Take a moment to collect yourself, you don't need to rush. ???: Oh man oh man! This is...awesome! Xylia: *Smile* ???: *Happy squeal* (The infant then jumps up and bonds to Xylia) ???: *Voice* THANK YOU!!! Xylia: Oh my! Is this bonding? Jason: Sure is sweetie. (Xylia looks down to find the infant attached to her stomach) Xylia: S-She's not gonna hurt me is she? Jason: Oh no. No, no, no. It just means she likes you a lot. Xylia: Oh. Awww that's so sweet. Jason: But uhhh, she might start shifting if she's this excited. Xylia: She'll what?? ???: *Voice* Oh man oh man oh man! I'm so HAPPY right now! (The infant starts to shift) Xylia: !! *Starts to giggle* W-W-What are you doing little girl?? Jason: That's shifting. Xylia: S-Shifting??? Jason: She'll move around and it results in a ticklish feeling. Xylia: *Giggling* I-It's definitely proving that to me! (Xylia giggles more) Xylia: O-Okay kiddo, take it easy, t-this really tickles!! ???: OOPS!! *Stops shifting* I-I am SO so sorry! I must've got too carried away with my excitement! Xylia: I-Its okay kiddo. I understand you're excited. Jason: Man seeing someone form a friendship with Targhuls reminds me of when Blake first met Pete. Xylia: Oh yeah, I remember Pete. Jason: He's a nice guy. But he's never really around with his new Commander position. Xylia: So I've heard. ???: *Sniff sniff* Xylia: Hm? ???: *Voice* You smell like morning dew! Xylia: Awww why thank you! Its such a pleasant smell to wake up to. Wouldn't you say Jason? Jason: Oh I agree wholeheartedly. Xylia: *Smile* Oh you Jason. Jason: *Smile* ???: *Voice* Wait, are you two in love or something? (Xylia and Jason smile and hold hands) Jason: As in love as two people can be. Xylia: *Blushes and sighs* Jason. Jason: You know I love you flower girl. Xylia: And I love you fire boy. Jason: Awwww. ???: *Voice* Cute! Xylia: Heh. Jason: Well, how about we go back home and introduce the baby to the rest of the forest? Xylia: I'd love that very much. Jason: *Smirk* Good. (Jason goes and opens a portal) Xylia: Should we tell the others? Jason: Nah, they should be fine. They've got their own business to handle. Xylia: Right. Let's go. (The two head through the portal with the baby) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales